Realize
by ColdHeartBeat
Summary: Amaya Starr was a girl with an obsession for Sasuke Uchiha. She makes a wish on a shooting Star and wakes up in the Naruto world. What will happen when she meets Sasuke Uchiha, will he like her? Does Naruto have a crush on her?SasukexOcxNaruto
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Amaya" A deep voice said

Amaya Starr looked up from place on the couch "Yes, Uncle" she said, trying to hide her surprise since it was rare for her and her uncle to speak to each other.

"How old are you now?" he asked, barely even looking at her

"Thirteen" Amaya said before suddenly remembering that she was actually twelve

He nodded "I am going on a business trip"

She looked at him with a confused expression

_Since when does he ever tell me when he is about to leave?_ She wondered

"I will be gone one month" he said "I can trust that in that month, everything will stay the same and nothing will be broken"

"When you return I can assure you that nothing will have a single alternation" she smiled

"Good" he said coldly before walking up the stairs

She frowned at his retreating form, you would think that living with the guy for five years would make him warm up to you but not even in the slightest did he make an effort to treat her like they even knew each other.

She sighed as she looked down at the textbook, well that is what people see if they are across from her, but if they were to be behind her than they would see the manga she was actually reading.

She had read every Naruto manga and magazine she could find, had watched every Naruto episode to be found in both English and Japanese, all for one reason. Sasuke Uchiha.

Call her obsessed and it might even be true but she honestly loved the guy. Faults and all included.

Amaya kind of felt a connection between her and Sasuke, especially because of the parent thing. Sasuke's older brother killed his entire clan when he was seven, whilst Amaya watched her parents killed by a close family friend when she was seven.

Amaya knew that he is a character in a manga/anime but she just knew that if he was real, or if she could enter his world than she would be able to make an honest difference in his life. She would cherish him, treasure him, appreciate him, and relish every moment she had with him.

She just knew that they would have amazing children. With his Uchiha genes, black hair, black eyes, pale skin, and with her natural light brown curls, royal blue eyes, and pale skin. Honestly their children would be amazing, but not only in the looks. She had taken many hobbies since she was young and is very skilled.

She had gone camping many times and most of the time would sneak off on her own and test her wildlife skills and could even fish with her bare hands, although she somehow usually manages to get bitten by the fish. Being alone all the time she had learned to cook almost every dish she could find, especially the ones with tomato's included. She had taken classes for Aikido, Judo, Karate, Kung Fu, Kyudo, Muay Thai, Ninpo, Tae Kwon-Do, Tai Chi, and Wushu. The only reason her uncle let her take those classes were to keep her busy, he was the one who picked them out anyways. The only one she got to pick was Karate and then he made her take all the rest because he 'saw how much she enjoyed it'.

Amaya smiled before sighing, she had done all of that but they were worthless since she would never be face to face with Sasuke and would probably never need those skills in her lifetime.

She still had many years to her life so she should probably start thinking on things she was terrible at so she could learn in the future.

Amaya didn't do Ballet, didn't know how to play the guitar, could not swim so that would be the first thing she got started on, she didn't know how to skate and would fall the moment she got on to something with wheels, like a skateboard. She didn't know how to do any other type of dancing besides ballroom (her uncle made her learn that for when he host parties).

She stopped thinking because her head was starting to hurt. She wanted to be perfect, well since there was no such thing as perfect she wanted to be the closest thing to perfect because then she would be good enough for Sasuke.

She almost laughed at her own stupidity; she was so obsessed with him that she thought that she would one day meet him in person. The closest thing to meeting him as she would is meeting his voice actor, who she has yet to meet.

"Oh the dreams of a foolish teenage girl" she muttered before going back to the manga where they were putting together the teams, it was one that she just kept reading because she wanted to be put on his team so badly.

She began to get tired so she went up the stairs to her bedroom.

One would think that because of how Amaya spoke of Sasuke that her room would be Sasuke covered, but it was not.

She had an ordinary bedroom with white and red walls. If anyone were to walk into her room then they would not even guess that she was an anime lover, well a Sasuke lover.

She removed the manga from the textbook before placing the textbook on the desk across the room and walking to the nightstand next to her bed where she placed the manga.

She went to her window to pull the curtains close but when she just before she completely closed it, she saw a shooting star.

She immediately clasped her hand in front of her and shut her eyes tightly. She always prayed for this, she always thought that if she prayed and wished enough then it would come true. Or the gods' would take pity on her and let it happen.

"I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight"

Amaya opened her eyes after making her wish "Less than thirty seconds to make a wish" she muttered, hoping she had enough time. She closed her curtains and went to her closet.

She took off the outfit she was wearing today, which she didn't want to wear since she didn't go anywhere but her uncle made her, and she was now looking through her closet for something to go to sleep in.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw a bright glowing but as soon as she turned around it was gone. She took a deep breath and told herself that it was nothing.

She picked up an oversized white shirt and long dark blue pajama pants and put them on before picking up a hair tie and loosely tying her hair in a low ponytail.

She turned off her lights and got into bed; she pulled up her covers and turned so her back was facing the Naruto manga. She didn't even notice the new addition to cover.


	2. Nervous

Amaya woke up at the loud sound of her alarm clock.

She groaned as she rolled and slowly got up. She kept her eyes closed as she removed the covers and stretched before yawning. She slowly got off the bed, her bare feet touched the cold floor and her eyes slowly opened.

Her eyes widened slightly and her eyebrows arched when she saw that instead of the white carpet that her room had, she was looking at dull brown wood floors.

She looked up and resisted the voices in her head that were telling her to scream. She was in a small room, the white walls, and the brown dressers next to her small bed. Nothing was familiar.

She slowly walked to the mirror and let out a small squeak, put a hand over her mouth and then a sound that could be called a muffled scream.

In the mirror was herself, but at the same time it was a version of herself. Her light brown curls seemed a bit longer and brighter, her pale skin was so beautiful that she thinks its porcelain, and her royal blue eyes are so bright that they seem to have small stars in them.

She ran to the window and saw a bunch of people walking around. She opened the window and stuck her head out, for the first time in her life, and saw a Jonin, with the flak vest and everything.

She walked around the small room, nothing was familiar at all but she didn't seem to care. The room was clean, only a few scrolls scattered around. She was now in the world of Naruto, well she called it the world of Sasuke but since the manga was called Naruto she would have to say that.

Amaya saw a piece of paper on one of the nightstands; it had said one thing.

_School – 7:00_

"School?" she wondered, it then clicked in her mind

Naruto world, ninja, school

Amaya was in the Naruto world and she had to go to the Ninja Academy

She looked at the time _6:28_ it read.

She nodded. That was why she was so tired; it was far too early to be awake.

"Okay then" she muttered, she had to get ready and then find out where the Academy was.

She walked to her bathroom, and undressed.

She was about to enter the shower when she saw her body in the mirror and then took the time to examine, very closely.

She was short, very short, maybe even shorter than Naruto. She spent about four minutes looking at her reflection in the mirror before going into the shower.

When she got out she looked at the clock which now read _6:45_

She went to her closet and found many blue clothing and black clothing, some white clothes and red clothes.

What really stood out to Amaya was a specific outfit in general. It was a royal blue round neck, long sleeved shirt and black knee-length pants. There were about ten pairs of the outfit.

She nodded to herself "So that's why it seems like they wear the same outfits' everyday" she muttered

She got dressed in the outfit, wrapped bandages around her legs (like Sasuke) before putting on her ninja shoes.

She looked at her and nodded approvingly, she almost felt like a ninja although she didn't have the headband.

She looked around the room once more and was about to leave when she noticed a picture. It was just like the one she had in her own room. It was of herself and her parents when she was six years old, taken just months before they were killed.

Amaya started to wonder if she in this world had the same history as herself in her own world.

While she was thinking she did not notice the time and when she looked at the clock _6:57 _it read.

Her eyes widened when she realized that she was going to be late.

She ran into the living room and saw a key on the front desk. She opened the door and checked to see if the lock was right for the door. It was.

When she locked the door to her apartment the loudest voice Amaya had ever heard was laughing.

"AHAHAHAHA!"

Her eyes widened, she knew that laugh.

She turned and saw Naruto standing closing his door while laughing at nothing.

Naruto Uzumaki was her neighbor.

Amazing

"That's gonna be a great prank for tomorrow!" she heard him say to himself

He started walking her direction and stopped when he saw her; a blush worked its way to his checks.

"Hi" Amaya said

Naruto stammered "I-I uh"

"Do you think you could show me where the Academy is?" she asked

He nodded rigidly, a dark blush on his face.

"Thanks" she said

He stiffly started walking in the way to the Academy with her walking by his side.

Amaya stared at Naruto and nodded to herself a bit. She was taller than him, but just barely, maybe by one or two centimeters.

Amaya was starting to worry about Naruto now. She had watched enough episodes to know that Naruto was not this quiet. And his face was redder than a ripe tomato. Tomato, she thought, Sasuke.

Her face started to feel warm when she realized that in a few minutes she would see Sasuke.

"Uh, I-I-I-I'm N-N-Naruto U-Uzumaki" he stuttered, his face becoming even redder

She smiled at him "Amaya Starr"

"We're here" he said, looking a bit tense

Amaya looked up, she didn't even notice when they got there. She wasn't paying attention to where they were walking and so she now didn't know where her apartment was. Guess she would have to follow Naruto again later.

"Thank you" she said

"W-Welcome" he said, walking inside

She followed him to the classroom and the moment they stepped foot in there, Naruto practically ran to sit in between Kiba and Shikamaru.

Amaya stood saw Sasuke sitting on the opposite side of the classroom Naruto went, the seat next to him empty.

She could not believe that Sasuke Uchiha was right there, so close. Her palms began to sweat and she could hear her own heartbeat loudly in her ears and felt herseelf start shaking.

She took a shaky breath before walking over to him.


	3. Journal

"Hello" Amaya said, nervously. She was now standing in front of the guy she has been in love with since she was nine.

He looked up and raised an eyebrow before looking back to the front

"Can I sit next to you?" she said, holding her breath

"Hn" he responded, hands still folded underneath his chin

Amaya was fairly positive that he just said yes.

She sat down and a small smile graced her lips.

Amaya looked around; it felt strange to be in a classroom full of ninja's. Well, soon-to-be ninjas. She then realized that she didn't know if she even had chakra.

To her right, Amaya saw Sakura glaring at her from the next table, as were most of the girls in the classroom.

After hours and hours of listening to things that she had no idea what it was, Amaya was finally free to go home.

Amaya quickly walked home so she could do some studying on jutsu's and chakra. Amaya looked around the town and hoped she was going the right direction.

After almost half an hour of running, searching and looking, Amaya found her apartment. The only problem now is she needs to find her door.

She reached her hand in her shoe and pulled out a key. After almost ten minutes of looking, she found a door that had a blue strip around it.

She put the key in and when it went in, she smiled brightly.

She went in, locked the door, put the key on the counter and walked to the shower.

About 40 minutes later she came out of the shower with nothing but a towel on.

She went to the wardrobe and thought on what to wear.

She put on an oversized white shirt and blue panties before walking to the kitchen; she looked around the fridge before deciding on an apple.

Amaya smiled as she took a bite, cold apples are the best.

She walked back to her room and picked up one of the scrolls on the floor. It was about chakra, just what she needed.

Half and hour later she went to a jutsu scroll.

After hours of reading and practicing, Amaya was pretty sure that she was good. She had learned simple jutsu's and was only able to do three shadow clones before she collapsed.

Amaya figured that she must have been an amazing student since Iruka-sensei called on her a couple times without her raising her hand, and she was able to learn so quickly.

She also had a feeling that she was probably attending the school before since Iruka-sensei knew her name, and so did a girl who greeted her on her way home.

She sighed and opened a drawer to see if she could find anything to do, it was only nine.

She found a book all the way in the back of the bottom draw.

It was a journal.

Amaya opened it and skimmed through a couple pages before she went back to the first page and started reading

_Dear Mr. Book,_

_Lord Hokage gave you to me, he says I have to write in it everyday. It's weird to be away from Kumogakure. I miss mother and father. Why did uncle kill them? Why do I have to live in Konohagakure now?_

_Amaya_

Amaya read the large messy handwriting again before looking at the date; it had to be written at least five or six years.

_Dear Mr. Book,_

_I am lonely; no one wants to play with me. A girl from school told me I had weird eyes. I want to go back to Kumogakure._

_Amaya_

Amaya looked in the mirror and saw that she really did have stars in her eyes. This morning she saw then but thought that it was just the light. Now they were more obvious in her pretty almond shape light brown eyes, they were tiny little yellow stars.

Amaya kept reading, more of them were about going back to Kumogakure and some were about birthdays that nobody remembered. Each entry was at least a week apart. The more pages that she turned, the better the handwriting became. She seemed to stop addressing the pages to 'Mr. Book' and was now saying 'Journal' instead.

Amaya was now reading one that was from just a week a go.

_Dear journal,_

_I have one of the top grades in class, just under Sasuke Uchiha and Shikamaru Nara. I have been practicing the Storm Release for the passed few months and I think I have the hang of it now. If my parents were still alive then they could have taught to be but since my uncle murdered them and more than half of my clan then I had to teach myself it. It was not easy since only people in the Starr clan could use it. I think they said that there were about four people in the Starr clan left, including me._

_Amaya_

Amaya closed the book and put it on the bedside table, and then she climbed into bed, turned off the lamp before trying to sleep. Too much information was lodged into her brain for that day. She was from Kumogakure, her uncle killed her parents, and her clan has something called a Storm Release.

As Amaya slept she unknowingly absorbed all the information in the journal and the scrolls around her.

The weeks past and Amaya now knew the way to and from school. She had next to Sasuke everyday and had a strange feeling that he might just start warming up to her. Naruto still turned red whenever she talked to or smiled at him but he stuttered less now.

She had graduated the academy and was now a ninja, she smiled proudly to herself. Her hair in a ponytail for today since it was her first day as a ninja. She blew her bangs out of her eyes and briefly wondered if she should cut them, she shook her head, they were fine they just went a bit past her eyebrows. She would cut her bangs when they got in the way of her vision.

Amaya walked into class and took a seat next to Sasuke

"Hey Sasuke" she said, smiling at him

"Hn" he responded, Amaya took that as his way of 'hello' since before he didn't even respond to her when she greeted him.

Behind her Sakura and Ino were arguing about who get into class before who.

"I won again, Sakura" Ino said

"Give it up" Sakura said "I had to look back to see you, my toe was at least a tenth of an inch ahead"

"Have you always been this delusional?"

Amaya sighed; they were never going to change. She looked over at Naruto who was looking at Sakura like a love-sick puppy.

It was strange but somehow, just minutes later Naruto was on Sasuke's desk.

Amaya has a feeling she knows how this plays and she could stop it but she always did find this part the funniest.

She watched the guy in front on Naruto lean back in his chair and his elbow went back.

She stared at Naruto and Sasuke, it was much different in to watch it on a computer and to actually see it happening.

She bit her lip to keep herself from laughing; the room was so silent now.

Sasuke and Naruto started to spit out the taste of each other and the girls started yelling at Naruto.

Amaya let out a couple of giggles while the class was still loud.

After a while, when the classroom settled down and the girls let go of Naruto, Iruka-sensei started talking about how they did a great job and how it was going to get harder and how they would be in a group of three.

Amaya froze, she forgot about the three man squad thing. She looked over at Sasuke and felt her heart drop.

**_A/N: Please review_**


	4. Team 7

Amaya held her breathe as Iruka announced the teams, she wanted to scream at him for taking so long.

"Team 5" Iruka started "Sato Akihito, Haruno Sakura, and Yoshida Kane"

Amaya's eyes widened, maybe she shouldn't give up hope just yet.

Sakura froze from her seat next to Ino; she looked over to her right. One her new teammates looked at her and gave her a shy smile while the other gave her a pointed look.

Kane Yoshida was one of the nicest people you will ever meet; he is shy but always offers to help. He had shoulder-length golden brown hair, green eyes and the cutest smile. He might have been the nicest but his grades were the worst, not as bad as Naruto's but close. It wasn't because Kane was stupid, just oblivious.

Akihito Sato was the exact opposite. Akihito was rude and loud, he had baby blue eyes and dark blackish brown hair. Despite his rude and loud personality, his grades are in the top five of the school. Also, it was no secret that he either likes or is in love with Kane, which is why he is was giving Sakura a pointed look that clearly said 'stay away from him'.

Iruka announced team 6 before continuing

"Next, team 7" Amaya sat up straight "Uzumaki Naruto" she held her breathe "Starr Amaya" she crossed her fingers "Uchiha Sasuke" There was some female protest but Amaya was to busy reminding herself that if she wanted to continue living then she would have to breath.

Naruto was looking hopelessly back at Sakura who was glaring at Amaya and then staring longingly at Sasuke.

After the rest were called, Naruto jumped up from his seat

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto screamed "Why is a top-student like me in a group with this guy?"

"Sasuke graduated with the highest scores" Iruka explained "And you, Naruto, had the worst scores"

The class started to laugh

"This happens because we want to evenly divide abilities between the groups" Iruka said

"Don't pull my leg, blockhead" Sasuke said, looking away with a bored expression

Naruto growled "What did you say?"

"You want to fight, blockhead?"

"Blockhead? Why you…"

"Stop it, Naruto" Sakura said

"Sorry" Naruto mumbled to her

"I'm going to introduce the Jounin teachers in the afternoon" Iruka said "Until then, meeting adjourned!"

Amaya sighed, it was now lunch and everyone went there separate ways. Some people were having lunch with their new teammates but Amaya went back home for lunch. Naruto was probably looking for Sakura, who was probably looking for Sasuke, who was probably (defiantly) eating his lunch alone somewhere.

In the past three weeks Amaya was there, she had wanted to eat lunch with Sasuke but she could never find him.

When Amaya reached her apartment door, she went to the kitchen and started to make some spaghetti before she had to go back to class.

After about twenty-thirty minutes, Amaya was out the door. As she walked away she saw the Hokage and Kakashi leaving Naruto's apartment.

Kakashi looked up and caught her eye; she smiled and nodded to him before continuing in her way.

"That is Amaya Starr, right" Kakashi wondered

The Hokage nodded "yes, she is one of the last in her clan"

Kakashi nodded, remembering when the Hokage told him about how around five-six years ago Amaya's uncle went on a rampage and killed most of the clan one night before he was finally stopped.

'_Great'_ Kakashi thought sarcastically_ 'I got three brats who have troubled pasts and no parents'_

**Xxx**

"He's late!"

Amaya looked up at Naruto, who was standing next to the door and complaining, every now and then he would open the door and look out.

Amaya looked around the room, which had nine long desks which could hold about three students to a desk, before looking over at Sasuke, who was sitting in the desk closest to the door.

Amaya was sitting crossed legged on top of the desk right next to Sasuke.

"Naruto" Amaya said, softly "You should sit down"

"But why is the teacher for our 7th group the only one late?" he complained, again

Amaya sighed, it was true. Every other teacher had come to pick up there three students.

"All the other groups went somewhere with their new teachers already, and…" Naruto took a breath "Iruka-sensei already went home!"

"What are you doing, Naruto?" Amaya asked as Naruto took the stool next to Iruka's desk and climbed on it, and then put an eraser in the gap between the wall and the door.

Somehow, Amaya remembers Kakashi was always late but didn't remember how this plays out. Now that she thinks of it, she didn't really remember that much from when she watched Naruto. All she could remember was the Zetzu thing, the Chunin exams and Sasuke leaving the village, oh yeah, and Itachi. Amaya didn't even remember what her life was like before she entered the Naruto world, only her parents' death.

"It's his fault for being late" Naruto said, snapping her out of her thoughts

Amaya raised and eyebrow at Naruto

Sasuke scoffed "A Joinin isn't going to fall for a plain old booby trap like that" he said

Just that moment Kakashi walked in the door, the eraser successfully dropping on his head.

It was silent for a few seconds before Naruto broke out laughing "He fell for it! He fell for it!"

Amaya stared at Naruto then their Sensei then Naruto again _'wow' _she thought _'He actually fell for it'_

'_For real? Is he really a Jounin?' _Sasuke wondered

Kakashi picked up the eraser "How should I say this… My first impressions of you guys are..." he put a hand under his chin "I hate you"

Everyone's faces dropped, Naruto squint his eyes and frowned, Amaya pouted with a small scowl, and Sasuke closed his eyes.

A few minutes later they were outside "Let's see, why don't you introduce yourselves." Kakashi said

"What should we say?" Amaya asked

"What you like, hate, your dreams, and hobbies" Kakashi said, sitting on the raining across from them "Something like that"

Amaya started thinking; she was sitting on one of the three steps with Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke was sitting on the first, and Amaya and Naruto on the second. Amaya was to Sasuke's right and Naruto to his left.

"Hey, hey. Why don't you introduce yourself first, Sensei" Naruto said

"Me?" Kakashi said "I'm Hatake Kakashi. I have no intention of telling you my likes and dislikes."

Amaya raised an eyebrow and Naruto's eyes widened, Sasuke stayed emotionless.

"As for my dream…" Kakashi trailed off "I have few hobbies" he started again

"So all we found out was his name" Amaya muttered

"Yeah" Naruto agreed

"Now it's your turn" Kakashi said, looking over to Naruto

Naruto grinned "I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like cup ramen. But I like the ramen at Ichiraku that Iruka bought for me even more. I hate the three minutes that I have to wait after I put the hot water. My hobby is to eat and compare cup ramens! And my dream is to become greater than the Hokages! I'm going to make all the villagers recognize my existence" he said, arranging his headband

Kakashi's visible eye widened for a second _'I see. He grew up in an interesting way' _He thought

"Okay. Next!" Kakashi said, looking over to Amaya

"I am Starr Amaya. I like reading, watching the moon, star gazing, and late night walks. I dislike…" Amaya stopped and thought, she played with the hem on her long-sleeved royal blue shirt as she thought "I'm not exactly sure what I dislike but I do have this annoyance with loud noises. My hobbies are reading, staring at the moon, star gazing, and late night walks"

'_Didn't she already say that?' _Naruto wondered

"Um… My dream is…" Amaya thought "My dream is to marry a generous and respectable man, and have wonderful children, who will grow up and become brilliant ninjas" she said, hoping that nobody notices the quick glace she gave to Sasuke.

Naruto looked at her with a love sick expression, Sasuke had the same cold expression but he looked at her for a second before looking back ahead.

Kakashi nodded, it seems as if she had everything planned out.

"Next guy" he said

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are many things that I hate, and there aren't a lot of things that I like. Also, I have an ambition that I have no intention to leave as just a dream. The revival of my clan, and to… kill a certain man"

It was silent, Amaya wanted to put his head on her shoulders and tell him that his dreams will be successful. Well, the Itachi one will be successful. And when he realizes that he loves her and grow up and they get married, then the reviving the clan one will most defiantly come true.

Naruto leaned away a little bit _'I hope he's not referring to me' _he thought

'_Just as I thought…' _Kakashi stared at him

"Alright, you three all have unique personalities. I like that" Kakashi said "We're going to begin a mission starting tomorrow"

"What king of mission is that, sir?" Naruto ask, loudly. He raised his hand to his forehead as id saluting.

"First, we're going to do something that we four can do" Kakashi said

"What what what, what is it?" Naruto was practically bouncing

"Survival training"

"Survival training?" Naruto wondered

"Why are we going to train when it's a mission?" Amaya asked, softly "We had much training at the academy"

"This is no ordinary training" Kakashi said

"Then, then what king of training is it?" Naruto asked him

Kakashi chuckled

"What is so funny, Sensei?" Amaya wondered

"Well, if I say this, I'm sure you three are going to be surprised!"

"Huh?" Naruto was confused

"Out of the 27 graduates, only nine are going to become Genins" Kakashi explained "The other 18 will be sent back to the academy. In other words, this training is going to be a very hard test with a dropout rate of 66 percent"

Naruto's eyes now looked like golf balls and his mouth was wide open. Sasuke's eyes narrowed and Amaya swallowed thickly, she vaguely remembered team 7 passing but with her on the team now, she wasn't so sure if they would.

"See? You three are surprised!" Kakashi exclaimed

"No way!" Naruto screamed "I went through so much trouble… Then what was the final exam for?"

"That? It just picks out those who are qualified to become a Genin"

"What?"

"Anyway, I'm going to determine whether you pass or fail tomorrow at the training grounds. Bring your ninja equipment and meet at 5 A.M!"

'_I'm not going to get dropped by a thing like this. I have to make him recognize my abilities, for real.' _Naruto thought, shaking slightly

Amaya knew that she had to do her best tomorrow.

Sasuke clenched his fist.

"Now then, meeting over" Kakashi said but then remembered "Oh yeah, don't eat breakfast. You're going to throw up if you do."

Naruto's eyes widened, Sasuke stayed impassive, and Amaya didn't exactly care since she could never eat anything with a taste in the morning without throwing up or feeling sick.

_**A/N: See that little speech bubble down there that says 'review this chapter'? Yeah, CLICK ON IT!**_


	5. Naruto Vs Kakashi

Amaya groaned as she woke up, it took all her strength to sit up. She turned to her clock; it was four in the morning. She gave a loud yawn before falling back on her bed, she was close to falling back to sleep but then knew that she had to get up. With another groan, she rolled over in her bed and kept rolling until she fell out of bed.

Amaya sat up and rubbed her arm that protected her head from damage. She sighed as she crawled to the bathroom; she was too tired to walk all the way to the bathroom.

She slowly removed her nightshirt and stood up before getting in the tub and sitting again. Half an hour later, Amaya got out of the running water. She stretched before getting dressed, packing her ninja gear and leaving the apartment.

A few seconds into her groggy walk, Naruto joined her. He looked worst than she did, his hair was even messier than usual; if possible, his eyes drooped with weariness. He almost looked half dead, but he was too tan for that.

"Good morning" Amaya managed when they reached the training ground, she yawned immediately afterwards.

"Hey..." Naruto mumbled

Sasuke just stood there, his face not betraying a single trace of tiredness. Amaya wondered if he usually woke up this early everyday.

Hours past, and all three of them were just standing there. Amaya and Sasuke were back to back, waiting for Kakashi, while Naruto sat on the ground next to them. Most of Amaya's tiredness went away but her legs were starting to hurt and she was getting bored. It was so silent and boring.

More hours past, and Amaya was now sitting, along with Naruto. Sasuke was still standing with his arms crossed. Amaya wondered if his legs didn't hurt.

"Good morning"

Amaya jumped slightly and looked up to see Kakashi standing there

"You're late!" Naruto screamed

"A black cat crossed my path, so…"

Amaya rolled her eyes, and Naruto glared while Sasuke just stood there with his arms crossed.

Kakashi cleared his throat "Let's move on" he said, walking towards a stump

"Alarm set at 12 pm" Kakashi announced, tapping the timer

Kakashi took out two bells "Today's topic is to get one of these bells from me" he raised them "Whoever can't will have no lunch"

Naruto gasped

"I'm going to tie you there, and eat lunch in front of you" Kakashi indicated to the three tree logs.

Amaya put a hand to her stomach, now she was getting hungry. Naruto's mouth hung open and his hands went to the sides of his face in shock. Sasuke's hands dropped to his sides and a frown was clearly visible.

'_So that's why he said…'_ Sasuke started thinking

'…_Don't eat breakfast'_ Amaya finished the thought, as if there was some sort of invisible connection between each other.

Sasuke turned and looked at her as if he heard her finish the thought

"Why are there only two bells?" Amaya asked

Kakashi's eye turned in an upside down u shape "Then at least one of you will have to be tied to the log, that person will fail since he failed to complete the mission. The person will go back to the academy"

"It might be just one or all three" all three stared at him with determined expressions "You can use your shuriken" he held up the bells again "You won't be able to get this unless you have the will to kill me"

Naruto grinned and put his hands behind his head "You couldn't even dodge that chalk eraser!"

Kakashi turned to him "In society, those who don't have many abilities tend to complain more. Just ignore the guy with the lowest score."

Naruto glared at him

"We're going to start after I say 'Ready, start'."

'Guy with the lowest score…Blockhead' Naruto's glare intensified as his mind thought of the names he's been called that day, he took out his kunai.

Naruto ran towards Kakashi, kunai positioned to strike.

Kakashi grabbed Naruto's hand and brought it to the back of his head, Kunai grazing Naruto's hair and Kakashi's hand holding his head in place.

"Don't get so hasty. I didn't say 'start' yet"

Amaya and Sasuke backed away a little, each on different sides of Naruto and Kakashi

Amaya stared at Kakashi _'No way' _she thought_ 'I didn't even see him move'_

Sasuke's eyes narrowed _'So this is a Jounin…'_

"But, it looks like you have the will to kill me now" Kakashi said to Naruto

"I think I can finally start liking you three" Kakashi said "Let's start"

"Ready. Start!"

Everyone went different ways.

**Xxx**

'_A basic for a ninja is to conceal his presence and hide.' _Kakashi looked around "Good, everyone is hidden nicely…" Kakashi muttered

Kakashi looked up and raised an eyebrow; Naruto was standing there in plain sight.

"Let's have a match fair and square!" Naruto screamed

"Huh" was all Kakashi managed to say, he couldn't believe a person was stupid enough actually come out in plain sight during a life and death situation.

'_That idiot'_ Sasuke thought

Amaya just shook her head

Kakashi stared at him "Hey, aren't you a little weird compared to the rest?" he asked

"What's weird is your hairstyle!" Naruto stated as he ran towards him

Kakashi stared at him with a bored expression, he reached into his pouch.

Naruto stopped and waited for him to make a move.

"Ninja tactic know-how number one, taijutsu. I'll teach you that first.

He started pulling his hand out of the pouch, Naruto froze and his eyes widened

'_Isn't taijutsu how a ninja fight hand-to-hand without weapons? But is he going to use a weapon?'_ Naruto wondered

Kakashi took out an orange book labeled 'Ichi Ichi Paradise' (A.K.A Flirting Paradise)

Naruto was just confused now; he thought Kakashi was going to take out a deadly weapon.

"What's the matter? Come and get me." Kakashi urged

"But, um, um… Why did you take out a book?" Naruto asked

"Why? I got curious as to how the story is going to develop." Kakashi explained, not taking his eyes off the page he was currently reading "Don't worry about it. It's the same whether I read this or not"

Naruto clenched his fist and started running towards Kakashi "I'm going to pound you!"

Kakashi blocked the punch without looking away from his orange book.

"Damn... Roundhouse kick!" Kakashi ducked

"Ah, damn it!" He aimed another punched, and his fist met with the gorgeous face of air

Naruto blinked "Huh?"

"A ninja should not let the enemy get behind him multiple times, idiot." Kakashi said, squatting behind Naruto.

Amaya watched the scene from her position in the bushes _'His hand signal is… the seal of the tiger?' _Amaya stared at Kakashi's hands _'Is he going to use ninjutsu against Naruto?"_

Sasuke's eyes narrowed _'That seal is for Fire elements' _he thought from his stop in the tree _'This teacher isn't going to just run around?'_

Kakashi took position "Hidden village of Konoha's secret taijutsu master art…!" Naruto's eyes widened as he waited the attack "A Thousand Years of Pain!"

Amaya stared _'That was not ninjutsu'_ she thought

Sasuke closed his eyes "Two idiots" he said

Kakashi watched as Naruto fell in the river "Let's see" he muttered, taking out his book

Sasuke slowly reached for pouch

'_What to do' _Amaya thought, and then out of the water two shuriken came at Kakashi, who caught them, one on his index finger and the other on his middle finger.

Sasuke's hand lowered from the pouch

Naruto same out of the river, coughing slightly "What's wrong? You won't get any lunch if you don't get a bell by noon."

"I already know!" Naruto said

"You said you're going to exceed the Hokages, but your actions say otherwise"

Naruto's stomach growled "Damn it! Damn it! I can still fight even if I'm hungry!"

Sasuke's stomach growled also and he blushed a bit.

Amaya's stomach growled too and she was starting to itch from the leaves that the bushes had.

Kakashi started to walk away from Naruto "I was just off guard a while ago!" Naruto defended 'Damn it, I'm hungry so my powers are…" his stomach growled again "But I have to get a bell no matter what" he muttered to himself "I can't… I can't fail at a place like this no matter what! I'm going to become a ninja!"

All of a sudden, six Naruto clones came out from under the water "Security is your greatest enemy!" He said "This is my best technique, the mass shadow replication!"

Amaya, Sasuke, and Kakashi stared at the Naruto replications.

'_Shadow replications instead of just a replication?'_ Kakashi wondered _'It must be the forbidden technique that he used to beat Mizuki.' _Kakashi stared at them _'Assuming from his abilities, he can only use that for a minute'_

The Naruto replications ran towards him _'Even if he talks big, Naruto is still Naruto' _Kakashi thought _'He can' get me with that technique' _

Kakashi then felt a force jump on his back 'From behind?' he thought, surprised

Sasuke and Amaya stared at them in shock

"A ninja shouldn't let the enemy get behind him, right, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto smirked, the other Naruto's were clinging to Kakashi's legs "I used the used the shadow replication… Let one sneak out from the lower part of the river and made it sneak behind you!" One f the Naruto clones was in front of Kakashi "I'm going to pay you back for that attack on my butt!"

'_Wow Naruto had a plan'_ Amaya thought, impressed

'_A feint operation, eh?'_ Sasuke thought

"I'm going to punch you!" Naruto stated, swigging his fist

Kakashi suddenly turned to Naruto, and everything seemed to happen in slow motion.

'_Naruto just punched…Naruto?' _Amaya wondered

Sasuke just stared, unimpressed

"Ouch!" The Naruto in Kakashi's place screamed, falling to the ground with the other Naruto who was holding him still

The real Naruto stared at then before pointing a finger "You must be Kakashi-sensei! You transformed, didn't you?"

After that all the Naruto's started fighting each other while accusing each other of being Kakashi.

"You are!"

"You must be!"

"You smell like Kakashi-sensei!"

"It's the smell of an old man! You old man!"

The punching, kicking, scratching, and biting continued

"Hey, why don't we undo the replication!" one said "Then two will remain, and we'll know who is who"

"Why didn't you notice that idiot" Naruto asked Naruto

"You're me, Idiot"

Naruto undid the jutsu before things got worst.

A beaten up Naruto stood alone

'_Wow' _Amaya thought, staring with an expression that was a cross between unimpressed and irritation.

Sasuke stared, completely unimpressed _'that was the replacement technique, idiot' _he thought_ 'It's an technique when one uses an object or an animal to quickly change places with it and make the enemy think you were hit. Then you are able to attack the enemy's unguarded point.' _Sasuke wanted to explain to Naruto _'For his case, the Jounin got caught by Naruto on Purpose, and quickly changed places with one of the replications of Naruto.'_

Sasuke stared at Naruto below with an impassive look _'Not only did he give the impression that he was hit…He used Naruto's attack to his advantage.'_

Naruto frowned and looked around for any sign of Kakashi. His eyes widened and a hideous grin appeared on his face when he saw one of the small silver bells on the floor next to a tree.

'_He must have been in a hurry if he dropped a bell' _He started to laugh and ran towards it

He reached down to grab it but before his hand got in a five inch radius, a rope appeared out of nowhere and grabbed onto Naruto's legs

"What's this?" he screamed as he dangled upside down

'_It's a trap'_ Sasuke thought _'That Jounin showed no unguarded point even when he was fighting with Naruto.' _Sasuke's eyes narrowed

'The bell!" Naruto yelled, trying to reach for the bell that was at least five feet away from his upside down dangling form.

A hand reached out and picked up the bell "Use your techniques after thinking carefully" Kakashi said "That's why it was used to your disadvantage" Kakashi smiled "And, don't fall for such an obvious trap, idiot"

Naruto started struggling to get free; he kept making sound that sounded like a tortured piglet.

"Ninjas need to think beyond the normal"

"I already know!"

"I'm telling you this because you don't"

Sasuke was paying just a bit more attention "Your movements are filled with unnecessary motions." Kakashi told Naruto

'_This is my chance!' _Sasuke thought, throwing four kunai and two shuriken at Kakashi

Amaya's eye widened as she watched the weapons hit Kakashi

Naruto started to panic "He got hit!" he screamed the obvious "Sasuke overdid it!"

Sasuke watched as Kakashi's form fell to the ground, only to have it turn into a log.

'_Damn it, he used another replacement?' _Sasuke thought, running from his hiding spot _'He must have determined my location from that shuriken attack. He dropped his guard on purpose. I fell for his trap'_

'There he is' Kakashi said from a hidden spot, reaching into his pouch

"Damn it, I'm never going to fall for this trap again" Naruto said, reaching up and cutting the ropes around his kegs with a kunai.

He smirked when he was on the ground, just a second later he was back to dangling in the air by another rope "I fell for it!"

Amaya knew Naruto wasn't the smartest but honestly, how dumb could some one be.

She sighed, since Sasuke and Kakashi were off somewhere, she might as well help Naruto.

Amaya stood from her hiding spot in the bushes, and ran towards Naruto.

Before he could even blink, Naruto felt himself falling to the ground.

"Sorry!"

He looked up and saw Amaya standing there, putting a kunai away.

"I would've caught you but I can't even lift a gallon of milk so I had the feeling I wouldn't be able to catch you" she smiled sheepishly

Naruto grinned and blushed "It's alright, Amaya-Chan!"

Amaya smiled, Naruto might have been the dumbest person she ever met but he was also the kindest.

"Let's go find Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei" Amaya started running in the direction she saw Sasuke going in

"Um" Naruto didn't have time to say anything since Amaya was already out of view

He got up and started walking in the direction he saw the two bento boxes.

Amaya was running as fast as she could, she turned her head left and right, looking for either Sasuke or Kakashi.

She entered a clearing, of sorts, and saw Sasuke's head to her left. She froze, still in running position.

'_Not real, not real, not real, not real'_ Amaya kept telling herself

"Amaya" the Sasuke head spoke

Amaya swallowed a scream, and straightened up. She looked forward and took multiple deep breaths before looking back at Sasuke.

He raised an eyebrow at her

She nodded before giving a bloodcurdling scream and promptly fainting.

"What's wrong with her?" Sasuke wondered

Seconds later Amaya woke up from her mini faint, she looked over to Sasuke who was still in the ground.

She stood up and walk towards him, her brown curls had some leaves in them.

She kneeled in front of him

"Are you stuck?" she asked

"No" he said

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

She watched as in a minute's time Sasuke freed himself from the hole.

Amaya watched him brush the dirt of himself, she stood up.

Yes, she was most definitely enjoying the seconds next to him. Someone should really be taking pictures.


End file.
